In the development of computers, particularly of the types known in the art as laptop or notebooks efforts have been directed to providing as much computational capability as possible in as small and as light weight a package. The most efficient and physically rugged universal package that has evolved in the art is one in which the display screen portion is hinged on the portion of the keyboard away from the user; so that it can be positioned essentially vertical with respect to the keyboard when in use and can be folded down over the keyboard when not in use. With such a structure the area of the display screen is limited by the area dimensions of the overall package so that efficient use of every portion of the display screen will be taking on increasing importance.
Around the periphery of the display screen there is a border that takes up some of the area. Efforts to minimize the area occupied by the border around the display screen are somewhat limited in flexibility by the many stringent considerations associated with the liquid crystal display (LCD) technology employed in the display screens in these types of computers.
A developing problem in the portable computer art is that progress in display screens of the LCD type is approaching the point where the size of a quality display screen can become greater than the size usually considered for a portable computer. It will be of advantage in this art to be able to take advantage of size progress as it becomes available.